The present invention relates to an apparatus for working on a submerged valve, e.g. on an underwater cock, to enable its maintenance or repair.
At the present time, such work requires the removal of the cock or at least the active part thereof under water, and the raising of the cock or active part to the surface. Consequently, an oil line or the like in which the cock is mounted has to be flooded, causing a long shutdown of the installation of which it forms a part. This shutdown is especially costly where an oil production line is concerned.